


Can U Not

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Block, M/M, MRT, Marvel Red Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to have some NSFW times with his boyfriends but they’re too busy for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can U Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someassemblingrequired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someassemblingrequired/gifts).



> an old drabble that I wrote to torment someassemblingrequired on tumblr, I really like it so I decided to put it up here :D

Wade crawled in from the window, stealthy, so stealthy that no one could have possibly ever heard him enter.

“Hey Wade.” Peter greeted without looking up from his laptop that he was currently typing frantically at. 

“Wade, can you use the front door next time, please? And take off your shoes before you track mud.” Matt didn’t bother glancing over, his attention was focused on the vegetables he was chopping and putting into the pot. Probably stew, they liked stew.

With a sigh, Wade pulled his boots off and chucked them across the room to the front door before sliding up behind Matt in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and pulled him close, lips pressing along his neck and teeth nibbling at his ear. “Wade can you not do that right now? I’m preparing food.”

“But it’s been a long day and I haven’t seen you guys since this morning.” Wade breathed hot in Matt’s ear.

“I’m not in the mood and I’m holding a knife.” Matt’s threat was nonchalant but the mercenary backed away nonetheless. It didn’t stop him from grumbling about the fact that he too had several knives and swords and pointy weaponry at his disposal.

He paused to take said weaponry off and dump it on the couch before his eyes locked on his next victim who was sitting at the dining room table with his attention fully on the computer. Getting down onto his knees, Wade crawled underneath the table and let his hands caress Peter’s legs and up his open thighs before he rested his cheek on Peter’s lap to gaze up at him.

“Wade, can you not? I have homework to finish.”

“But Peter,” Wade purred, kissing the inside of the younger’s thigh, “I’m already in the perfect position.”

“Come back at a time when I don’t have everything due tomorrow morning.” He spoke impatiently as his eyes narrowed to focus on a particularly difficult equation or sentence or sciency thing… whatever it was that Peter was studying. 

Wade sighed loudly and resigned to go but not before giving Peter’s thigh a sharp bite, causing the boy to yelp and kick him under the table. No one wanted to pay attention to his sexual needs, fine, he would fine something better elsewhere. 

Wade returned an hour later with an armful of Taco Bell take out bags and sat himself down on the couch to devour his burritos. His brow rose when he found Peter and Matt settling close to him, one on each side, and their mouths attempting to kiss each other through Wade’s neck. Peter nibbled on his ear while Matt sucked a bruise onto his neck and both their hands stroked his chest and sides.

With a mouthful of burrito, Wade glanced from one to the other, “Can u not?”


End file.
